PTL 1 discloses that “an envelope detector circuit which operates at an operating frequency greater than or equal to 900 MHz and input power less than or equal to −30 dBm, and compensates for a temperature characteristic by using a thermistor, from among envelope detector circuits using diodes in an AGC circuit”.